Firearms often include safety mechanisms to help prevent the accidental discharge of the firearm. Safety mechanisms include external safeties and internal safeties. Some examples of external safeties include manual lever safeties, grip safeties, integrated trigger safeties, and decocker mechanisms. Examples of internal safeties include drop safeties, transfer bars (e.g., in revolvers), impact safeties, and magazine safeties.